The Phantom Angel
by YukiSenpai13
Summary: It's All Hallow's Eve and one particular couple decided to have some Halloween fun! KeithXOC, AceXOC and BaronXOC. It's a contest Entry for Cherylgebo on Deviantart! Hope you all enjoy!


Disclaimer: Okay I don't own any of the characters in this story.

All Bakugan Characters belong to TMS Entertainment and Mitsuo Hashimoto

Khloe Wilder - xElementalHeartx

Cecili Bishop - Shunskitten (AKA: Cherylgebo)

Suki Kazami - KeithsKitten

Lalu Mashiro - BakurasGirl1285

It's a contest entry for Cherylgebo on Deviantart. My first story on Fanfiction and it's a Contest entry...Pu...Oh well! I had fun doing it!

Now on with the story! I hope you enjoy it! Especially you, xElementalHeartx!

* * *

><p>"Come on, Khloe! We're gunna be late!"<p>

"I know! I'm coming!"

Khloe Wilder and Suki Kazami were racing against the clock heading toward their science class. They had been in the library hanging out, listening to music, when the bell had rung. If it weren't for Ms. Misaki (AKA: Runo), the girls would have been in trouble for missing the class, which happened to be Khloe's favorite class.

They reached the classroom and stepped inside at the moment that the late bell sounded. Sadly, they didn't get very far; Suki's foot met with the threshold and they both fell over onto the floor in a two man (or woman, sorry, XD) dog pile. The class laughed; Khloe was red in the face.

"Have a nice trip, girls?" asked Lalu Mashiro, snidely from the front of the room. Her boyfriend, Lync, and the rest of the class laughed even louder at this.

A few people, however, didn't find it funny. "Alright, you guys; that's enough," said deep voice that made Khloe's spine shiver in delight. Looking up from underneath Suki, Khloe's red eyes locked with a pair of erotic blue eyes looking back down at her. "Are you girls alright?"

She smiled warmly. "Yeah; thanks, Keith." Keith smiled and quickly helped both girls up.

Keith Clay was **the** youngest science teacher in the school and was also Khloe's boyfriend. No one actually knew that, one being that it was against school rules, and they wanted to keep it between them. Sadly, they weren't the only ones who were involved.

As Khloe sat down in her assigned seat, someone tapped her shoulder; looking to her left, she saw her partner in crime, next to Suki, Ace Grit. He was considered the hottest senior in the whole school. Though not exactly the hottest guys in the whole school in Khloe's book.

"You okay?" he asked, quietly, as Keith continued with the class. Khloe smirked and nodded. "Good. So what have you two been up to?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, giggling quietly. Ace smirked; this was their little game of who could annoy who first.

"You and Keith, duh."

"Oh, we're doing fine. He took me out to see Phantom of the Opera the other day. He told my mom that it was for extra credit, can you believe that?"

Ace chuckled. "He should've taken you to the science museum. You two could've made some good chemistry." Khloe blushed and smacked him upside the head. Ace winced and laughed.

"Khloe, Ace," came Keith's playful voice. "Do I have to separate you two like I did Suki and Baron?"

"No, sir!" they said in unison. Keith chuckled and continued with his lesson. Ace winked and Khloe kicked him from underneath the table.

The bell rang to signal the end of class. As Khloe put her textbook in her bag, she heard Keith call her name. "I need to talk to you about your re take test on Monday." Khloe giggled. Keith was always thinking up great ideas to get her alone with him.

Once everyone had left, Khloe walked over to Keith. "You wanted to see me?" she asked winking at him.

Keith smirked. Getting up from his desk, he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and gently pecked her cheek. "Yes, I did. I was wondering if you received my present in the mail yet."

"You mean the angel costume?"

"Uh-Huh."

Khloe blushed. "So you were the one who sent it. My mom thought it was either Ace or Baron doing a practical joke!"

Keith laughed. "No, it was from me, I can assure you. I saw it at the costume shop and thought how beautiful you'd look in it. You can wear it to the Halloween dance tonight. You are going, right?"

Khloe looked him like he had three heads. "How could I not! You're one of the chaperons, right? Of course I am going!" Keith smiled and gently pressed his forehead against Khloe's, gazing into her red eyes. Then, he laughed softly.

"What?" Khloe asked, smiling up at him. Oh how his laugh made her soar.

"Oh, nothing…Just can't wait to see you in that costume," Keith smiled and gently kissed Khloe before writing her, a note to gym class.

Once school was out, Khloe and Suki raced back to Khloe's house to get their homework done, and get ready for the dance that night. Once they were done with their homework, Khloe's mother made them pasta for dinner.

"So what exactly are you being, Suki-chan?" Khloe asked, tying her hair back in a ponytail

Suki pouted as she finished her pasta. "I was going to be a sexy devil with the horns and everything for Baron, but Shun caught me and made me change into a witchy costume. He says it's 'less revealing'. Luckily I brought it with me so I can make a few adjustments to it." Khloe laughed and Suki glared at her. "What about you. I thought you couldn't go because you didn't have a costume."

Khloe smiled. "Actually, I finally have one because Keith sent one to me. Remember that angel costume that I got a couple days ago?" Suki's mouth dropped. "Yeah, that's the one."

"I thought that was from Ace! It's from Keith?"

"I just said so, Suki. Get your damn ears checked." They laughed.

After dinner was done and the dishes were washed, the girls went upstairs to get ready. "So who's bringing us there again?" Suki asked as she changed in the bathroom that joined with Khloe's room.

"I believe Ace and Ms. Cecili are," Khloe replied, carefully stepping into the dress feet first. Suki sniggered in the bathroom. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing! I overheard Ace and Cecili talking after school about costumes. I think she's dressing up as a sexy nurse just for Ace," Suki replied, trying to hide her laughter. Khloe stifled a laugh. Cecili in a nurse's costume was going to be a sight to see. She sure had the body for it. Ace was going to have a field day with her.

As Khloe pulled the dress on and zipped it up, she turned back the bathroom door. "And what's Ace going as?"

"I'm not sure. I think he said something about an EMT*, or a teacher?" Khloe giggled. Ace being a teacher was a bad idea. She could actually picture him as an EMT, the very thought made her drool. "And I have no idea what Baron is being; he said it was going to be a surprise." 'Oh God…' Khloe could've died trying not to laugh. She knew exactly what Baron was being. She had helped him with the costume!

As Khloe finished curling her hair, Suki walked out of the bathroom in her costume, when Khloe looked up, she couldn't help but stare. "Suki, your brother is going kick your ass, you know that right?"

The entire outfit was green black and some purple trimming. (If you wanna see the actualy picture for the outfit, message me and I'll send it to you.) Suki had changed the thin black stockings that went with the outfit for fishnets and had apparently decided to keep the black boots. It looked good; the only thing that made Khloe stare even more at was the front. Suki had lowered the bust line to show some – correction, a lot! – of cleavage and she was wearing a choker spider necklace that had another spider dangling off of the first spider by a black chain and the spider rested right on top of her bosom. Typical Suki.

Suki looked down at her costume and then back at Khloe. "What? You should've seen this coming, right?"

Khloe laughed. "I did see this one coming. I'm just saying that Shun is going to really skin you alive for altering the costume."

"Ah, who gives a shit," Suki replied, waving a hand nonchalantly. "I don't. I'm use to my brother giving me crap. Now come on; let's see how naughty the science teacher was." Khloe blushed, but got up and turned so that Suki could see the costume fully. Suki's mouth plummeted. "Holy Shit, Khloe! That's the most awesomeist costume I have ever seen! Keith is going to be all over you tonight, girl!"

Khloe's costume was a ghost like dress sleeves and hem with the body piece stopping just below her crotch and had a the front open in a V shape that stopped just above her navel. It wasn't much much of a difference since her breasts were still slightly visible. To finish the piece, She had average sized angel wings attached to the back of her costume. She also had a gold circlet on her head in place of the dorky halos for most Angel costumes.(again: You wanna see the picture, message me)

Khloe smiled. Just then, the girls heard a car horn blare outside. Cecili and Ace had arrived! Grabbing their coats, Khloe and Suki rushed downstairs and went outside to see Ace and Cecili waiting for them in the driveway. Both girls stopped for a moment to process what they were seeing.

Ace was dressed as a sexy police cop with matching hat, baton, and handcuffs linked to his belt. Cecili was also dressed as a cop; a very sexy female cop, wearing a very short skirt, it amazed Khloe how Cecili's panties weren't showing. She was also wearing the same hat as Ace and the cuffs, and also wore fishnet stockings with black high heel boots.

"Are you girls coming in or what?" Cecili asked, smirking mischievously. "We're kinda late as is…" The girls' looked at each other before getting into the back seat of the car. "So you decided to dress up as an angel, huh Khloe? I was expecting more of a devil or a cat girl from you."

"Why's that?" Khloe asked, as Cecili backed out of the driveway and drove down the street, towards the school.

"Oh, nothing; No reason at all," Cecili replied, glancing at Ace, who was sniggering. Khloe was confused. Looking at Suki, she was also confused. They shrugged and left it at that.

They reached the school and Cecili parked in the teachers' parking lot. As the girls got out, Khloe noticed how many of the kids stared at them, mainly the boys. She blushed, suddenly feeling unsure about wearing the costume. Grabbing her coat, she quickly buttoned it up as she followed the three people ahead of her. It sure was cold outside.

Coming into the school, they saw that it was dec'd out for the dance. It hadn't when the girls left after school, so how did the staff decorate it so fast? Khloe shrugged and they group headed for the gymnasium.

Most of the student body was packed into the gym, dancing to the techno music that was blaring over the speakers. Cecili and Ace had already disappeared into the swarm of bodies swaying to the music. Khloe looked around, looking for Keith, and spotted Lalu, in a slutty vampire girl costume (you can make it up because I don't wanna XP) and Lync in a boy version of his girlfriend's costume. Khloe almost gagged as she moved away from them. Just then, she heard Suki squeal. 'Here it comes!' She thought. Turning her head, she saw Suki literally kowtowing to Baron. The whole drop dead sexy Frankenstein look looked amazing on him. Baron was laughing at Suki's squeals and waved at Khloe, who was smiling and trying hard not to laugh. Suki looked over her shoulder and blew a kiss at Khloe, who couldn't hold in her laughter anymore.

After finally calming down, Khloe walked over to the concession stand and poured a glass of punch for herself. Then, she felt a hand touch her bare shoulder. "Don't you look dashing tonight…"

Khloe could've dropped dead at the sound of that deep sensual voice. Turning her head, she found the blonde male teacher standing behind her, smiling at her with a black rose in his hand. Khloe blushed and took the beautiful rose from his hand. She took a whiff and sighed in delight. Looking back up at her lover, she was finally able to get a good look at his costume.

Keith was wearing a black mask that covered the upper part of his face. He was also adorned with a black leather coat with a black collar; the teacher was also wearing a very dark purple shirt and pants underneath it and black gloves on his hands and black with dark purple boots.

Khloe felt her heart pound in her chest. Keith was drop dead gorgeous; he looked so hot that Khloe actually considered jumping him right then and there. Keith smirked and Khloe couldn't resist. She flung her arms around him and kissed him right there. Keith groaned against her lips, returning the kiss with as much love as he could. When they pulled apart, Keith led Khloe to the dance floor just as a very slow sensual dance came on.

So they danced; to slow songs, to fast ones, and even to some wacky ones that made them both laugh over. All that time, Khloe was trying very hard not to pull Keith away from the party. If the principle were to find out about them…

"It's okay…" Khloe looked up at Keith, who was smiling. "It's going to be alright. I have everything planned out." Khloe blushed. Did that mean he was ready for her too? Trying not to look strange, Khloe leaned against Keith and very gently touched his crotch. Oh hell was he turned on! Feeling a little brave, she gently caressed him. Keith groaned softly, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Khloe gasped gently, and felt herself becoming hot. Finally, He pushed off of him gently and whispered in her ear, "Walk out after me. If anyone asks, tell them that you're going for a walk."

Khloe blushed and nodded. Keith gave her a devilish smile and walked out of the gym. Khloe waited by the concession stand for a few minutes before she decided to follow Keith. Looking around, hoping no one would see her, she turned towards the entrance.

She made it out of the gym without any problem. She exhaled softly and, trying to look casual, hurried toward Keith's classroom.

When she reached the hallway with his classroom, she noticed to lights like before. Keith's was on, and so was Cecili's. Khloe couldn't help but smile. Then, she turned to Keith's door and opened it.

There was Keith, sitting at his desk, one leg crossing over the other. Khloe nearly swooned. His jacket was just off his shoulders and his shirt was, like, a quarter open and revealing his perfect chest (me: *drool*); he had the most sexiest smirk on his beautiful face. "You know what do you," he said, huskily. Khloe smiled, locked the door and pulled down the blind in the window of the door. Next, she turned around and quickly jumped onto Keith's lap. Keith chuckled, a sound that made Khloe shudder with anticipation, and wrapped his arms around his little Angel's waist, kissing her passionately. Khloe returned the kiss gratefully, slithering her arms around his neck, pulling off Keith mask as she did so.

"So…we have about…oh, thirty minutes before someone realizes that I'm gone," Keith simpered, pulling away from Khloe's lips. "What do you think we can do in thirty minutes?"

Khloe giggled. "Oh, I can think of a few things…"

"Oh?" Khloe giggled and kissed him again, carefully slipping off his coat and taking off the rest of his shirt. Keith groaned as she gently ran her fingers across his bare chest. Then, slowly, her fingers moved downward.

His blue eyes widened, his nostrils flared, but Keith remained still as Khloe carefully unbuttoned his trousers and sank her delicate hand down the zipper. Khloe heard a sharp gasp and felt the wonderful fire within herself as her hand descended further down, caressing his length ever so lightly. Keith closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure at her touch, wondering if she knew how much that pleased him.

With a low groan, Keith endured the sweet agony, knowing full well that he would possess his little angel. Soon. Very soon. He shivered with need. Then, as he came in her hand, he closed his hand on hers, picked Khloe up and laid her down on his desk.

"My little angel...My sweet little angel," he whispered, as he pushed her panties aside and began to move against her, rejoicing at her sweetness, thrilling over the soft moan that escaped her lips.

Khloe was helpless against the strength of his thrusts, lost in the power and the pleasure. She quickly gave herself up to it with quiet cries of joy. Keith silenced her with his mouth hungrily and his tongue sought hers in a battle of passion. She was lost in a whirlwind of desire; clinging to her lover as he whispered her name and together, lest they fall into nothingness, they reached the highest peak of their love and slowly came back down.

As their breathing slowed, Keith quickly pulled his shirt and coat back on and helped Khloe, who was still dazed from their escapade, off the desk. Khloe leaned on Keith for a moment to gain her footing. When she had, she wrapped her arms around Keith's neck and nuzzled his neck affectionately. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist and burying his nose in her hair.

"You are the most wonderful person I have ever had the fortune to meet, Khloe," Keith whispered gently, swaying his body lightly from left to right. "No one has ever made me feel the way that I feel for you. I love you, Khloe…"

Khloe smiled and looked up at him. "And I love you, Keith. I'm so glad that I met you. I feel so happy when I'm with you."

"We could be happy together, if that's what you want…" Khloe blinked, confused. Keith smirked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring with an engraving on the outside, on a silver chain. Khloe gasped, covering her mouth as she did so. "This belonged to my mother. It's a promise ring; I want you to wear it. It'll be a promise between us; when you graduate, we'll get married wherever you want."

Tears formed in Khloe's eyes. Marrying Keith? What could be more perfect! "Oh, Keith!" She cried softly, flinging her arms around his neck, crying happily. "Yes, Keith. Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Keith laughed and returned the hug. Khloe couldn't see it, but three tears of joy fell from his eyes. 'Thank you, Khloe…'

"KHLOE! WHERE ARE YOU, KHLOE!" The couple chuckled as they heard Suki and Baron calling Khloe's name. Keith helped Khloe put the ring around her neck and, with a quick peck on the cheek, left the room. Before leaving, Khloe gazed up and Keith and smiled from the bottom of her heart, thanking the ghosts and ghouls of tonight and even god for bringing her and Keith together. 'I guess crazy things can happen on All Hallow's Eve.'


End file.
